The Calamity Continues
by Firestar is awesome
Summary: It had been a while since the calamity had ended and Mei and Kouichi were on their way to highschool. A new transfer student joins class 3-3 and news that a student has died reaches the former Yomiyama North students. They decide to go back to 9th grade and settle the calamity once and for all. Rated T for blood and violence. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes: Hey guys! I'm back! I've decided to start a fanfic from the anime Another. I've never made a fic like this before so it might be really bad, but hopefully you guys enjoy it!**

**Summary: It had been a while since the calamity had ended. Mei Misaki and Kouichi Sakakibara were now heading into their first days of high school and everything seemed well. Until one day, a transfer student named Chi Yamazaki joins class 3-3 of Yomiyama North Middle School. Upon receiving news that a student has died in class 3-3, Mei and Kouichi join 3-3 once again, although they were supposed to be in 10th grade. (I know that doesn't make much sense but I hope the story is still enjoyable.) The calamity once again begins and chaos breaks out. Will Mei and Kouichi have the power to stop the calamity for the second time? And what does the new transfer student have to do with it all? Rated T for blood and violence.**

Mei waited patiently for Kouichi to come. She and him had promised they would walk to school together on the first day of high school. But for some reason, he was late. She started to tap her foot on the ground quietly, counting the seconds to herself. _1, 2, 3, 4, 5. _Mei was starting to wonder if he'd ever show up.

"Mei!" She heard someone call from behind her. Mei turned around to see Kouichi approaching.

"You came," Mei said as Kouichi reached her. The two started to walk as Kouichi gave her a confused look and said,

"Why wouldn't I come?"

"You took a long time," Mei replied. Kouichi laughed softly and held up his phone and told Mei,

"I was talking to Naoya."

"What for?" Mei asked, becoming slightly curious.

"He found out that there is going to be a new transfer student in class 3-3," He drawled slowly, then became silent, waiting for Mei's response.

"But the calamity is over," She said quietly.

"Just because there is a new transfer student doesn't mean that the calamity starts up again," Kouichi protested. Mei sighed and nodded in response.

"Um... Excuse me!" A girl said from behind them. Mei and Kouichi turned around at the same time to be face to face with a girl slightly taller than Mei with long dark brown hair and strange deep greenish blue eyes.

"Yes?" Kouichi said. He noticed the familiar uniform and crest from Yomiyama North Middle School, the one he and Mei used to attend.

"Could you tell me which way Yomiyama North Middle School is? I'm a transfer student and I didn't have enough time to look at a map or anything." She explained. Mei and Kouichi exchanged glances and looked back at the girl who was probably the same girl who was going into class 3-3.

"What's your name?" Mei questioned softly, her voice barely audible. The girl seemed to hear though because she replied with,

"Chi. Chi Yamazaki." The name sent a chill down Mei and Kouichi's spines. Chi meant blood.

"Well then, Chi. For starters, you're going the wrong way. It's that way," Kouichi pointed to a building that peeked over the houses littering the streets.

"Oh, Thanks!" Chi exclaimed and ran off in the direction that Kouichi had pointed to. The two faced each other and sighed.

"She must be the transfer student," Kouichi said, his voice lowering an octave.

"Her name..." Was all Mei said.

"Her name doesn't mean anything... But you are right... Who would name her child... That." Kouichi replied.

"Yeah, it's pretty strange... She seemed so happy," Mei said.

"Wait, look at the time!" Kouichi exclaimed loudly, looking at the clock that was on his phone.

"What time is it?" The short girl asked.

"It's 8:00 AM! We're gonna be late!" He replied, this time his voice raising one octave higher. Mei's facial expression took on something that was similar to surprise as she said,

"We need to get going then." Kouichi nodded and they both ran as fast as they could towards their new school.

-At School-

The two teenagers made it into class just as the bell rang. Naoya gave them a look as if to say, _Where have you two been?! _ Kouichi chuckled softly and went to sit down. Mei sat down in the corner of the room by the window, although she had more than just one friend now, she still preferred the window.

"Welcome to class!" The teacher said a little to enthusiastically while walking into the room. Naoya groaned slightly but luckily the teacher didn't seem to notice. "My name is Ms. Takashi and I will be your home room teacher for this year!" She said. She was extremely loud, so loud that it hurt some people's ears. Ms. Takashi ran through roll call marking the people that were absent and checking the people that were here. After that, she went over school rules and all that kind of stuff.

Lunch came by way to slow. The class dragged by since the teacher went over the rules that were quite obvious. It seemed as if she wasn't going to shut up so by the time the bell rang a student had to literally say something to get her to notice that the bell rang.

"Oh, look at the time! Go have lunch now!" She exclaimed and walked out of the room, probably headed to the teacher's lounge. Mei stood up and headed towards Naoya's and Kouichi's seat. Yuuya also made his way over to talk with the other three. Mostly all they did was eat at first until Naoya brought up the subject of the new transfer student.

"About the new transfer," He began.

"We met her, her name is Chi Yamazaki," Kouichi explained.

"Chi? Isn't that written with the same kanji as blood?" Yuuya said, looking slightly nervous. The three of them nodded. The rest of the day nothing really eventful happened and the subject of Chi Yamazaki was dropped, thinking it wouldn't be important.

**Author's notes: I'm sorry if this chapter wasn't very good! I've never wrote this type of fanfic before like I said earlier so yeah. Love Y'all!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes: Hey guys! I'm back! Hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

**BestAuthor1000: Yep! xD I know right! It never gets old! Gosh we are so weird! Love ya to gurl! And don't worry, I'm not crazy, we actually know each other, so yeah!**

**japanesegirl13: Thanks! I said I would update as fast as I could, wait, did I actually say that? Well, now I did. Hope you enjoy!**

Mei stared at the cup of water she was holding, looking at her reflection intently. Kouichi sat down on the larger piece of the couch and looked at her confusedly. They were at Mei's house, sitting in the living room.

"Something bothering you?" Kouichi asked.

"That Chi girl. There is something off about her." Mei said in her eerie quiet voice.

"What do you mean?" Kouichi questioned. He knew that his friend hated being questioned, but he needed to know.

"When she ran up to us yesterday, she bumped into me. Her skin was cold as ice. It was probably just my imagination though. It was pretty chilly anyways," Mei explained softly. Kouichi's pupils dilated for a moment and then said,

"But if it wasn't you're imagination..."

"Then, she's the one." Mei replied. "Do you know if she attends any clubs?" Mei finally said after moments of silence.

Kouichi opened his mouth to speak but then paused. "Does she?" Mei prodded lightly.

"Yuuya told me she's in Art Club. If we need to, we could go confront her or something like that." Kouichi answered.

"What good would that do us?" Mei told him. She shifted in her seat slightly to get comfortable again.

"Maybe it could help us figure something out. What if it actually starts up again." Kouichi said, his voice lowering slightly.

"Maybe it could. We could go tomorrow. After school." Mei stated, giving in.

"Yeah." Kouichi agreed.

-The next day, After school-

"You ready?" Kouichi said to Mei. Mei nodded. The two of them started their way to Yomi North. It took about 20 minutes to get there, since they were walking.

"We're here," Mei told Kouichi and looked at him, then at the school in front of them. Yomiyama North Middle School. The school that was closer to death. The two walked inside the glass double doors and looked around. It was quiet, of course. School was over, so mostly everyone had left. (I know Art club attenders meet up in the old school building but I was tired when I wrote this so give me some slack.) Both of them remembered where the Art club room was, so neither of them had trouble finding the room.

Kouichi opened the sliding door and many people began to stare at him. Nobody from the club knew him or Mei except Chi herself. Chi stood up and said in her high pitched cheery voice,

"I remember you two! You were the ones who helped me find this school!"

"Yep. We never told you our names, did we?" Kouichi said, since Mei obviously wasn't going to introduce them.

"Nope!" Chi replied.

"My names Kouichi Sakakibara, and this is-"

"Mei. Misaki Mei." Mei finished.

"Oh, well nice to officially meet you!" She laughed softly. Kouichi laughed to, but it was obvious that he, along with Mei, were slightly uneasy. "Why are you guys here?" Chi asked.

"We needed to ask you a few things," Mei said quietly.

"Alright then, Ask away!" Chi said without any hesitation.

"What home room are you in?" Kouichi said.

"3-3." Chi replied.

"Has anyone said anything strange to you yet?" Mei asked the next question. Before Chi could answer, a girl stood up and said,

"I've gotta go. Dinner is soon. See you later everyone." She grabbed her bag and rushed out of the room hastily.

"Yesterday she stayed until I had to leave myself..." Chi muttered. "Anyways, No. No one has said anything strange to me."

"Ok, That's probably for the best," Kouichi said. Suddenly, a scream was heard from down the hall. Kouichi looked at Mei and she nodded. The two of them ran out of the room, with Chi following. The three of them ran to the area where the scream came from and were led to the west staircase. At the foot of it was the girl that had just said she had to leave. Her bag was strewn across the area. The girl herself had obviously ran down the stairs to quickly in her haste to get out of the school and tripped and fell. She then had slid across the floor and her head hit the wall ahead. A pool of blood was forming around her. She was dead.

"It's started," Mei said under her breath. Kouichi must've heard because he nodded.

Chi's pupil's dilated in fear as she said, "No, NO! S-She was in my class! WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?!" She started to yell by the end of the sentence.

"We'll explain later, for now, please, don't to anything stupid." Mei said. Kouichi finished with,

"I'll tell you what's going on in a week or so." The two of them walked out of the school after that.

On their way to their houses, Kouichi thought of something. "I have a feeling we should transfer back." He said.

"To 3-3? How?" Mei questioned.

"We'll just say there are matters we need to attend to." Kouichi replied, looking down at the sidewalk.

"Do you really wanna almost die a second time," Mei told Kouichi bluntly.

"I-"

"Are you going to register now?" Mei cut him off.

"I've made my decision. Yes. I am." Kouichi replied.

"Then, since School registrations don't take long, it should be done today. Tomorrow, I may be in class with you, I may not. In class 3-3, of course." Mei told him, and walked away slowly in the direction to her house. Kouichi stopped walking and just stood there, not having anything to say. He then turned around and headed back towards Yomi North, where he would apply once again.

**Author's notes: Sorry if this story is a little bit rushed! Love Y'all!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's notes: Here's the next chapter! I might do a double update today so look out for that! **

**japanesegirl13: You really should watch it, its an amazing anime! But thanks!**

Kouichi had done it. He somehow had successfully transferred back to Yomi North. How? He really had no idea. Now, he was standing in the front of the classroom, being introduced to the class by the new homeroom teacher. Kouichi was fidgeting slightly, he just wanted to sit down. After a while, he was allowed to choose his seat. He sat in an area relatively close to where he sat last year. He glanced over at Mei's old seat, which was empty. It was still the beaten up old desk it always was, and the words "Who is dead?" that Mei had written was still most likely etched into the beaten up surface. He looked over to the entrance of the classroom, almost wishing for Mei to walk in.

When she did, he thought it his imagination. He blinked a couple of times and rubbed his eyes to make sure that she wasn't just a pigment of his imagination. He realized she was actually there and smiled to himself. She passed by him and gave him a look as if to say, "I came," and went to sit in the seat he had just been looking at. Her hand grazed over the surface of the desk, stopping at the words that had been written by Mei herself. Mei was supposed to go up to the front of the class to introduce herself like Kouichi had, but Mei being Mei, didn't budge when the teacher motioned for her to walk up to the front of the room. All she said was,

"Misaki Mei." And that was her introduction. A couple of the students were slightly shaken by her eerie presence and when she spoke finally, sent chills down their backs. Kouichi was used to it of course, so he didn't really do anything.

"As you all know, Naoko Arakida, your fellow classmate has recently died by tripping down the stairs and her head hitting the wall, full force. This death is very saddening, as she was a very liked student, but this should not change the fact that this is still school, and should not affect any of your attendance to school. Got it?" The teacher who Kouichi and Mei found out was named Mr. Hirashi explained. The students nodded. On Natuski's former desk was a small vase with a single white lily in it. Kouichi glanced over at Chi. She still looked slightly shaken from the gruesome scene from yesterday. Kouichi could tell from a distance that her hands were shaking and her hair was slightly unkempt. It was obvious that she hadn't really spent to much time on brushing it that morning.

Mr. Hirashi started his lesson after he was finished with his little rant. He began to teach the class about Haikus. Kouichi and Mei had already learned about this type of poem many times, so Mei ended up drawing and Kouichi zoned in and out of the real world, letting his thoughts take over. Soon, the bell rang and it was time for lunch. Mei stood up and walked over to Kouichi, holding and sack lunch in her hand.

"Rooftop?" She said quietly.

"Yep," Kouichi replied, popping the 'P' at the end of the word. He stood up, taking his lunch out of his school bag and the two of them walked out of the room. The two of them took their time walking up the flights of stairs that led to the rooftop, as they had plenty of time at the moment.

Once they made it to the top, Kouichi opened and held the door for Mei. She walked out and Kouichi followed. To their surprise, there was already a girl there, leaning on the fence and looking over it to see the city. She was Kazumi Daishi, a student in 3-3. "You should be careful," Kouichi warned the girl. She turned around to face Mei and Kouichi as she said,

"I'll be fine. I won't fall if that's what you're thinking." Her voice was firm and strong. Kind've reminded Kouichi of Izumi. She turned around the other way again and accidently leaned over a little to far. A strong blast of wind caught her and she was blown over the edge. Kouichi's eyes widened and he tried to grab her arm to pull her back up, but it was too late. Kazumi fell fast to the ground, landing face first. Blood splattered everywhere and if you were there, could hear her bones crack and break loudly as she hit the hard concrete floor.

"So that death earlier wasn't a coincidence like some students thought," Mei turned to face Kouichi. Mei and Kouichi it had already started by the time Naoko died, but many students still did not want to believe that fact. That they could die, just like Naoko and Kazumi did. Kouichi could already see the crowd that was forming below them. A few screams of fear were heard. Fears that they would die too. Mei left her lunch on the rooftop and started to walk downstairs. Kouichi ran after her quickly, not exactly wanting to be left behind.

"It really has started," Kouichi said to Mei as he caught up to her.

"Yes, not like we didn't know when the first death occurred." Mei replied, staring forwards.

"That is true, but still. Were going to have to explain it all to Chi sooner or later," Kouichi told her.

"I know. You said you would tell her next week. You still going to do that, right?" Mei stopped walking for a moment.

"Of course I am." Kouichi stopped along with her.

Soon, they had arrived at the front of the school where Kazumi had fallen. They walked outside and Chi saw them. She immediately ran over to the two students.

"That's the second person that's died! Why?!" She exclaimed to them.

"Like I said, I'll explain it to you next week," Kouichi promised.

"What if you don't?" Chi retorted.

"I will though." Kouichi assured. Chi pursed her lips together but after about a minute, spoke.

"Ok, I trust you." Then she walked back over to the scene.

"You better not break that promise." Mei said in her voice that was quiet and eerie like the wind.

"Yeah, I know I can't break it." Kouichi replied.

After the students of homeroom 3 had been calmed down, class was dismissed. Although the majority of them were quite calm, some of them were still extremely shaken and would have know ability to sit still. So, Mr. Hirashi dismissed everyone and sent them all home early.

"We should probably find out who the extra person is soon." Kouichi said to Mei. They were walking home now, and just talking about the whole phenomenon itself in general.

"Yes, but I refuse to take my eyepatch off at school," Mei stated. It was true. Mei had told Kouichi that she'd rather keep the eyepatch on during school.

"I know that, but how else are going to find out?" He asked.

"The trip that we are going to next April." Mei said almost inaudibly.

"But who knows how many people are going to die by then," Kouichi stated.

"True. When people die, it's sad. But I feel like who ever is the extra person this year, will not give up on life easily." Mei said aloud.

"What do you mean?" Kouichi inquired.

"What I mean is if we find out before the vacation, I feel like this person will flee Yomiyama and the curse will continue for the rest of the year," Mei said and walked towards her house. Kouichi saw the logic in that and started to think about it for the rest of the way he had to go to get home.

**Author's notes: Sorry if the ending of this chapter wasn't very good! Love Y'all!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back! **

**darkflameslayer: I'm sorry, but what do you mean by a better reason to find them now?**

**japanesegirl13: Thanks! I know right! It was so disgusting when she got impaled by her own umbrella! I had to close my eyes because it looked like it hurt really bad!**

Kouichi lay on his bed, thinking about recent events. The curse had started up again, although both Mei and him thought it was finally going to be over. But no, it had to continue, because that was the way it was.

"Koi-Chan! Dinner!" His grandma called from the kitchen.

"Coming!" He replied and stood up, smoothing out the wrinkles in his shorts. He then made his way out of his room and walked into the dining room. His grandma had already served the food and he smiled. He was starving. Sitting down, Kouichi thanked her and then waited for his Grandpa to come around. Once he did, they all started to eat.

"I heard you joined middle school again," Tamie said. (That's his grandma.)

He nodded and said, "I had to."

"Why?" She questioned. Kouichi fiddled with a piece of rice that had fallen from the bowl to his plate with his chopsticks and replied with,

"Something happened and I had to go back."

"Did anyone else have to move back with you?" Tamie pressed lightly.

"Yes, my friend Mei." He said. The rest of the dinner was ate in silence, except for the occasional small talk. Kouichi was the second one to finish, after his grandfather, Ryouhei. "May I be excused?" He asked.

"Of course you may! While you're at it could you take this bowl to the kitchen sink?" Tamie said kindly. Kouichi nodded and took his plate, bowl and the small bowl that Tamie had asked for him to take. He walked into the kitchen and set the plates and one bowl gently into the sink. After that, he walked back over to his room. He glanced at his phone to see it had a missed call. It was from Yuuya. He picked up his phone and called him back. It rang about three times before Yuuya picked up on the other end.

"Hey, was there something you needed to ask?" Kouichi questioned.

"Hey. Actually, yeah, there was. How's it been going at Yomi North?" Yuuya replied.

"Ok, I guess... The calamity... Well, it started again..." Kouichi drawled out each word carefully.

"It started?! Again?!" Yuuya said, his voice beginning to shake slightly.

"Yeah," Kouichi told Yuuya.

"How many people have died yet?" Yuuya asked. His voice had become quieter, making it harder for Kouichi to hear. But somehow, he was able to catch the words.

"Two. Their names were Naoko Arakida and Kazumi Daishi, did you know either of them?" Kouichi said.

"Actually..." Yuuya paused. "I did meet Kazumi a couple times in the past. She lived pretty close to my house so we would bump into each other every now and then," He finished. His voice started to trail away by the end of the sentence.

"Oh, Ok." Kouichi didn't really have anything to say.

"Well, I gotta go. I'll tell Naoya about this." Yuuya said.

"Ok, thanks. Bye. I'll see you soon hopefully." Kouichi said bye.

"No problem. Bye!" Yuuya replied. Kouichi then hung up. He flopped back down onto his futon and sighed. staring at the ceiling, Kouichi once again let his thoughts take over. He didn't exactly want to face school tomorrow, but he knew he would have to. He heard his phone go off and he was snapped back to reality. He blindly reached over and fumbled around, trying to find his phone without looking. It was a text from Mei. **(A/N I know people probably couldn't text back then but I'm to lazy to do another call scene XD) **

**Mei: Meet me by the park in about 10 minutes. I need to tell you something.**

**Kouichi: Ok, I'll be there.**

Kouichi then alerted his grandparents he was going to meet up with a friend and started to make his way to the park.

**A/N: I'm really sorry if this chapter was bad quality and/or was too short. I'm in a rush right now because I have a bunch of dance recitals to do. Wish me luck! Love Y'all!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back!**

**darkflameslayer: I know XD I was in a rush and couldn't think of anything. But about the flee thing, I understand what you're saying, but I don't want this story to be like only 6 chapters long.**

**japanesegirl13: Thank you! And the recitals went great!**

"So, what's going on?" Kouichi said to Mei, swinging back and forth lightly on the swing he was sitting on.

"It's my mother," Mei replied indifferently.

"What happened to her?" Kouichi asked curiously.

"I found her in the room she made her dolls in. She had starved herself to death," Mei told him. She turned her head to face him to see his reaction.

"W-What?!" Kouichi exclaimed, his voice taking on a tone that sounded extremely shocked.

"Yes." Mei stated. "When she makes her dolls, she sometimes forgets to eat and drink. This time it led to her death." Mei continued on.

"She's your mother! Why aren't you upset or anything?!" Kouichi shouted this time.

"Remember, my mom and I were never close and acted like strangers around each other." Mei told him. She then stood up and said, "That's the third death so far..."

"It's moving faster than normal," Kouichi said quietly. Mei just nodded in reply.

-The next day-

"Good morning class, I know the past week has been hard, but please, don't do anything reckless," Mr. Hirashi said, walking into the room. Everyone nodded in silence. The whole class had heard about Yukiyo/Kirika's death, making it the third death that month. It was May, and already three people had been lost due to the phenomenon that has occurred for years.

A student raised their hand nervously. "Yes?" Mr. Hirashi said.

"What are we going to do?" The student asked.

"I-" The teacher paused. "I don't really know at the moment. But we'll find out soon, I'm sure." He finally finished.

Once lunch came around, students immediately walked over to their friends and started to murmur things to each other, probably about who they were going to ignore. It was about that time, and they knew they had to do something.

"Why are they all whispering like that?" Chi turned to face Kouichi and Mei.

"They are all planning to make one student non-existent." Kouichi told her. He decided it was about time he told her.

"W-What? What do you mean?" Chi voice raised an octave. Mei looked at Kouichi and he nodded.

"We'll explain, but we need to go to the roof top so nobody will eavesdrop," Mei said quietly. Chi nodded and all three of them made their way to the top of the roof. There, they began the long explanation about the curse of homeroom 3.

-30 minutes later-

"So, what you're saying is that every month, at least one student or someone relating to that student within two degrees of relation in 3-3 will die every month and the countermeasures come together to make one student non-existent, or make it so nobody pays attention to them at al, so it supposedly makes this curse stop?" Chi wrapped all of the info Mei and Kouichi had just told her into a small summary. She seemed to have understood.

"Yes. For some time, Mei and I were the non-exsistent students last year, but realizing that it didn't stop the curse, made us both 'existent' once again," Kouichi stated.

"Really?" Chi questioned.

"Yes." Mei answered.

"This is all so crazy..." She muttered under her breath.

After she had said that, the bell rang and back to the classroom it was.

"I hope you all had a good lunch," Mr. Hirashi said, his voice sounding tired and emotionless. It was understandable, since he was under unthinkable amounts of pressure. The class didn't reply, so he began with his lesson. Once again, Mei and Kouichi had learned about it many times, so they ended up doing the same thing they had done before, Drawing, and zoning out.

**A/N: Sorry this chapter was once again short and bad quality. I'm really tired since dance recitals just finished. Love Y'all!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back! Sorry for the long wait!**

**japanesegirl13: It is a pretty bad way to go. But thanks! Again I'm sorry for the long wait!**

"What's going on?!" Chi demanded. It was lunch and Mei, Kouichi and Chi were eating together.

"We all have to treat Aki like he doesn't exist, or the class will make us non existent too." Kouichi said.

"B-But... That's cruel! You can't just do that to a person!" Chi replied, anger seeping into her voice.

"Do you want to be ignored too?" Mei cut in quietly. Chi fell silent and looked down. At that moment, just to the three friends luck Aki walked over to them and asked,

"Hey, Could you guys tell me what's going on here?" The three of them just stared at their food and didn't say a word. He frowned and backed away, running into a desk. Kouichi and Mei could actually understand why people thought Aki was the extra. He always had bad luck and seemed to get hurt almost everywhere he went. Why didn't they make Mei non existent? Because the calamity actually started a little while before Mei and Kouichi joined the classroom.

Chi finally spoke up and said, "I feel so awful doing that to him. He's a nice guy, really."

"We don't want to have to ignore you to, so just play along, K?" Kouichi looked at her straight in the eyes to make sure he knew she would tell the truth.

"O-Ok," She stuttered and took and bite of her sushi that she had in her bento. The rest of lunch was silent until someone spoke up.

"Hey, isn't Taoro here everyday? Why would he be absent today?" Murmurs spread throughout the room. It was true, Taoro had never missed a day of school in his whole life, even if he was sick.

It wasn't long until the rest of the classes were over and school was out for the day. Mei and Kouichi took there usual route from school home, why would they take any other route? Once they came across the large canal Mei stopped. Kouichi stopped as well and asked, "What is it?"

"There is something in the water," Mei replied softly. She pointed at a lump in the water's surface and Kouichi's eyes followed where she had pointed. He saw it as well and walked over to it. The thing was close enough to pull to surface so he reached out and pulled it towards him. He gasped and dropped the thing when he pulled it to shore. Mei walked over to him.

That thing. Was A body. And Taoro no less.

"Another has died?" Kouichi exclaimed in shock. It had only been about a week since the last death, which had been Mei's mother.

"So fast..." Mei muttered. Kouichi heard her and looked up at her from where he was kneeling.

"So fast what?" He questioned.

"The calamity... It's taking lives so fast this time..." Mei answered. A silence fell over the area until Kouichi asked,

"Do you have any idea why?"

"Whoever is the extra one has a lot of energy," Mei replied to him. Kouichi frowned for a moment and stood up.

"We can't just leave him here," He said under his breath. The two ended up resting him on his back, laying gently on the grass with his arms crossed over his chest. That was all they really could do.

The rest of the walk home was deathly silent. After all the deaths that had occurred in only one months time, it would be expected. "Bye, Mei-san," Kouichi told his friend as they approached his home.

"Goodbye Kouichi-kun," She replied and they separated ways.

"How was your day at school?" Tamie asked Kouichi as he walked into the living room.

"It was fine, I guess," Kouichi replied half heartedly.

"Something wrong?" The kind grandma asked.

"No, just some stuff happened at school today," Kouichi told her.

"Oh, well you don't have to tell me if you don't want to!" Tamie chided.

"Thanks, I appreciate it," Kouichi said gratefully.

"Are you hungry? Dinner's almost ready," Tamie changed the subject, trying to make the atmosphere slightly more cheery.

"No, I'm fine right now, but thanks for asking!" Kouichi smiled.

"Ok! Just tell me if you want anything! I;m sure there will be left overs!" She said. Kouichi nodded in thanks and walked into his room to try yo make sense of what just happened.

**A/N: Thanks for reading this chappie! Love Y'all!**


End file.
